It's over
by loeloe07
Summary: ketika Wonwoo dan Mingyu memilih kebahagiaan mereka dan melepas segalanya ll inspired by dialog Wonu n Ming di Star Show 360 XD MEANIE [MINGYU X WONWOO]


**It's Over**

.

.

.

BL / YAOI

Mingyu X Wonwoo

Meanie Couple

.

This story is my own idea from my own brain that was typed with my own phone, hikseu...

.

TYPO Alert!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

Sepasang kekasih tengah sibuk saling melumat di bawah pohon rindang di taman itu. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, sang namja tampan berkulit kecoklatan semakin memperdalam ciuman tersebut, sementara sang nama manis berkulit putih pucat hanya bisa melenguh menerima perlakuan sang kekasih. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka pun saling melepaskan diri.

"Mari kita sudahi ini semua, Wonwoo hyung..."ujar Mingyu, sang namja tampan berkulit kecoklatan tersebut sambil mengusap bibir merah namja manis berkulit putih pucat di hadapannya.

"Ne..."jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya.

Setelah bertukar sebuah kecupan singkat, Wonwoo dan Mingyu berbalik saling membelakangi dan mulai melangkah saling menjauh.

...

 **Wonwoo POV.**

Aku akan mengakhiri ini semua. Aku tidak perduli dengan perjodohan bodoh itu. Aku ingin bahagia dengan pilihanku.

Aku terus melangkah menuju seorang yeoja yang kuyakin telah berada disini cukup lama untuk melihat apa yang kulakukan dibawah pohon itu dengan Mingyu. Dia, yeoja itu, adalah Sohye, yeoja yang dipilihkan oleh orang tuaku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak, karena mereka menentang hubunganku dengan Mingyu, sesama namja. Aku memang tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk atau kasar, tapi tidak, aku tidak mencintainya, dan aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang.

"Siapa dia?"tanya Sohye segera setelah aku berada di hadapannya.

"Dia? Kekasihku!"jawabku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengaku?"tanya nya lagi.

"Tentu kau juga kekasihku."

"Kau sedang bercanda kan?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"tanyaku padanya, membuat matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa pergi!"tambahku.

"Bukankah saat ini kau seharusnya meminta maaf padaku?"tanya Sohye lagi.

Maaf? Huh! Yang benar saja! Bahkan seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf padaku karena telah membuatku membuang waktu berhargaku bersama Mingyu.

"Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah meminta maaf!"

Aku bisa melihat setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya, namun segera dihapusnya.

"Kau yakin kelak tidak akan menyesal?"ujar Sohye lagi.

"Menyesal? Aku tidak pernah kenal dengan kata itu."jawabku sedingin mungkin.

"Apa kau bahkan pernah menyukaiku?"tanya Sohye yang kali ini membiarkan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Hhh, sejak awal memang tidak ada hal yang seperti itu!"ujarku sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menuju tempat namjaku, meninggalkan Sohye yang tengah terisak kencang.

 **Wonwoo POV end.**

...

 **Mingyu POV.**

Aku tidak tahan terus berpura-pura. Aku mencintai Wonwoo hyung, dan aku akan memperjuangkan nya.

Aku terus melangkah menuju seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk seorang diri di bangku taman dengan posisi membelakangiku. Yeoja itu, Haesoo, adalah yeoja yang terpaksa kuterima sebagai kekasihku demi menutupi hubunganku dengan Wonwoo hyung. Haesoo adalah yeoja baik dan aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah memanfaatkannya, tapi tidak, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya, dan aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang.

"Haesoo-ya, maaf terlambat..."ujarku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Haesoo terlihat senang dengan kedatanganku. Dia segera memeluk lenganku dan bersandar manja.

"Aniyo oppa, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang oppa ada disini..."ujar Haesoo.

"Oh ya, tadi di telpon oppa bilang jika ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan, apa itu?"tanya Haesoo sambil menatapku sementara tangannya masih memeluk erat lenganku.

Melihat wajah polos dan bahagia nya membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling kejam di dunia, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi lebih lama bersandiwara.

"Haesoo-ya, mari kita akhiri ini semua."ujarku pada akhirnya.

Haesoo pun tersentak mendengar perkataanku dan melepas pelukannya pada tanganku.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"tanyanya.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa lagi bersama."jelasku.

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Karena...karena sekarang aku sedang sibuk mencari pekerjaan dan...yah begitulah..."

Haisshhh! Aku memang payah sekali mencari alasan!

"Sebetulnya, apa kau menyukaiku oppa?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu."

"Kalau begitu, aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik oppa."ujar Haesoo putus asa.

Haahhh, nampaknya aku memang harus bersikap kejam.

"Sebetulnya aku memiliki kekasih lain!"

"Mwo?"

"Ne, selama ini aku hanya menggunakanmu untuk menutupi hubunganku dengan kekasihku."jelasku.

"Kau brengsek..."ujar Haesoo dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Ya aku tahu itu, maka dari itu aku ingin kita mengakhiri semua ini."

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya?"

"Ne, wae?"

PLAKK.

Haesoo berlari meninggalkan Mingyu yang tengah memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

 **Mingyu POV end.**

...

"Apa sangat sakit?"tanya Wonwoo sambil mengelus-elus pipi Mingyu yang memerah.

Wonwoo sebetulnya sudah berada disana cukup lama untuk melihat sang kekasih mendapatkan tamparan keras.

"Aniyo, hyung..."ujar Mingyu dengan senyum tampannya.

CUPP.

Wonwoo mengecup singkat pipi Mingyu yang memar, dan segera memeluk Mingyu. Mingyu yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari sang kekasih, hanya bisa tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Sudah berakhir... Semuanya sudah berakhir Gyu-ya..."ujar Wonwoo.

"Ne hyung. Semua sudah berakhir..."

Mereka terus berpelukan dalam keheningan yang menenangkan selama beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba Mingyu memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini semua, hyung?"

Bukannya meragukan sang kekasih, tapi Mingyu hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kekasihnya ini benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan besar yang mereka ambil.

CUPP.

"Apa itu sudah menjawab keraguanmu?"ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum manisnya setelah mengecup bibir sang kekasih.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan menghujani wajah Wonwoo dengan kecupan. Biarlah mereka berbahagia di tengah tatapan menghujat para pengunjung taman itu.

"Jadwal penerbangan kita pukul lima sore nanti. Seungchol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung sudah menunggu kedatangan kita, dan untuk sementara kita bisa tinggal di rumah mereka. Seungchol hyung juga menjamin pekerjaan bagus untukku di New York nanti. Aku akan bekerja dengan sangat keras hingga kelak kita bisa memiliki rumah kita sendiri, dan ak-"

CUPP.

Ucapan Mingyu terhenti saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Wonwoo yang melumatnya sesaat sebelum melepasnya.

"Saranghae Gyu-ya..."ucap Wonwoo dengan tulus.

"Nado saranghae Wonwoo hyung..."

END

Berkali-kali replay yang Gyu n Wonu akting sama Sohye di Star Show 360, langsung kepikiran bikin ini...

RnR?


End file.
